Rising Force: Bellato
by Lukangel
Summary: Accretia, Bellato, Cora. These three races have been annihilating each other since the 1st galactic war. it has been 200 years now and the war is reaching its peak.deleted the other chaps, story was too boring, thinking of a new plot


Rising Force

RACE: Bellato

Chapter 1: The Dream

I am not sure if I am the luckiest person in this world. I mean, I am always involved in all the battles of this stupid war. I told myself, if we win the war, everything will be better in my, no, our lives...

My name is Kasha Dane. I am a Bellato, a race smaller than the beings that created us, the Humans. My life has always been fight, attack and kill…for what reason: For glory? For pride? Or the greed of my race was just immeasurable that they kill others just for them to own the treasures of the planet. I don't really know.

I and my race have been living in this planet. A planet called The Novus sector. We were originally from another planet with a high gravitational force: the reason for why we are so short. We saw this planet when we were journeying in space looking for a second home. When we got here, we were surprised that we were not alone in this planet. The other TWO were also there… they were there before us.

We have been stuck here for a while now… ever since this war began when the two others almost destroyed out colony…The two others that I'm talking about are the other races also living in Novus: the cybernetic Acretians and the mystical Coras. These two races were the reason why the most precious person in my life died…in front of me. But I don't want to think about it anymore.

I was sitting on the blue grass looking at the starry sky and felt the cold breeze touched my face. I lay down on the grass with my head under my two hands and my feet touching the ground. I wondered to myself if I can do something to myself; if I can do something other than reminisce of the deaths of others that I have cared. I always wanted to get out of my tiny world and go out to see what happens to my life out there… and find out the meaning of my life other than killing others.

I closed my eyes after I felt it was dry and I breathe deeply. The cold wind and the soft, comfortable grass made me feel woozy. At the few seconds of my consciousness, I remembered the person I loved since I was a child... The person who was really dear to me...i remembered her clearly… After that, little by little, darkness swallowed my mind.

A child, a child was reaching out to me…she had a long soft cream colored hair and had a face of an angel. She was smiling and spoke…"c'mon Kaye" she told me in her sweet tone that I loved. at that moment I recognized her…Shania. I looked at her carefully… it IS her: same color of her eyes, the same smile, the same…her.

I followed her, but I didn't notice where I was heading to… only her. When we stopped, I looked around; it was the same place where we used to play… The flower fields… the place that was always bright and the place that always lighten me up whenever I was down… It can't be, I told myself, how can she be here when she's already dead? A dream, I concluded. I reached out my hand the way she reached out to me… I didn't want this opportunity pass… even though this is just a dream. She held my hand and pulled me as we ran toward another direction…. Toward a direction I don't know…but I didn't care… as long as I am with her everything will be alright. We stopped at the end of a cliff… I looked down below and saw trees… all trees. But there was something beautiful in it…. It was quiet… but full of life…

"Look at the sky" Shania told me, smiled when I looked at her. I didn't want to loose sight of her... but I obeyed eventually. It was blue as always, the sky nothing different with it… even in my dream…And as always, the two moons were always there together… "Shania" I finally spoke then looked at her. At that moment she flung a string around my neck: a necklace. I remembered this…. She smiled at me once more then I smiled back and turned around to look at the sky once more. I saw a small light coming from the sky…. Its getting bigger….. Getting bigger…. Then I recognized it was a ship….It crashed immediately to the ground almost hitting me if I haven't dodged. I looked behind me too check, but, there was no ship, but there was Shania…..she has just had been included on the war… and has been the victims of reality…she lay there, almost lifeless on the ground. The scene was different: dark blue sky… the ground covered with other bodies, broken machinery everywhere… weapons with stains of blood scattered all around… and small white orbs of light floating on the area. "Shania!" I shouted. I ran toward her, held her head up near my face and held her hand. "Your late" she whispered quietly. I couldn't speak, I didn't know why… She held her hand and touched my face. I quickly grabbed her hand and seemed like she wanted to speak but couldn't because of her injuries. "Don't speak! Ill get help!" I knew this was a dream… but still…. I wanted it to become real… I really don't want to die…again… She smiled at me and said mumbles something meant for me but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She smiled at me again after she spoke, closed her eyes, and then died in my arms…again…


End file.
